Crescent
by LadyBlack3
Summary: Curse-breaker and fresh divorcee, Bill Weasley is learning to enjoy life in ways he never did before accepting his wilder lupine side. It was just another Friday, just another full moon and he had plans to run in the forest after work to let his inner wolf out. What happens when he meets an unsuspecting Omega insistent on being a part of his life? Pride month contribution. BW/DM
1. Chapter 1

**August 2001**

The steaming cuppa was very much needed today, and Bill inhaled the strong scent of the Welsh tea blend he preferred with a happy sigh. The first of three full moon nights has been straining. He could feel the pull of the moon in his blood growing and knew tonight was going to be even worse. One more day at work though and it will be the weekend so he didn't see the point in taking the day off. He just hoped that he could keep his temper in check with the new person coming in today for their induction, to finally fill in the investigator role that their department needed desperately since the end of the war.

Much has changed for all of them in the past three years. After the war, the British Wizarding society took some time to repair itself. His family took time to mourn the loss of Fred, though Bill still felt a pang in his chest at the thought of his deceased brother. He was the eldest and had been there for the birth and the first years of all his siblings, and loved them dearly. Of course George was inconsolable in his grief for a long while but Bill was glad to see the remaining twin back in business and now mostly having good days with only a few bad days in between. Mum and dad were getting on a bit now and sometimes he worried about mum. She was proud of all of them, he knew, but the stress of the war did her no good and while she was still bustling about to make them all happy and keep the renovated Burrow running, he could see she missed having a full family home. Dad was doing better than ever as the new Deputy Prime Minister under Kingsley, which helped ease Bill's worries over their parents pension. Between the six of the remaining children, his parents would never need for anything anyway. But at least now with the good income and less expenses, they could afford to travel, make savings, and keep renovating their home.

As for Shell Cottage, that was another story. He looked around his new home and while there was a part of him that missed the peace at the sea side cottage, his new cottage near Penderyn in Wales was much more suited to him. He was surrounded by the Brecon national park and loved running in the fields and forests, away from the small villages and in the wilderness. The paperwork for his divorce with Fleur was finalised six months ago and honestly he felt a sense of relief. As time went by after Greyback's attack, he felt the wolf part of himself growing stronger and merging with his mind and body in unexpected ways. He would never transform physically, he wasn't by any means a full lycanthrope, but he had several of the wolfish traits. He used to enjoy the dangerous side of being a curse breaker, but now he revelled in it in a more primal way. He preferred his meat very much on the rare side, occasionally a blue steak during the full moon helped settle what he suspected was an element of blood-thirst. His temper was a little bit more pronounced around the full moon but simmered under the surface most of the time if pushed hard enough.

All these changes and Bill's increased wildness led to the failing of his marriage. Fleur grew displeased with him for always running outside, and her inner-Veela distrusted his unstable wolfish side, preventing her from conceiving a child despite it being her dear wish. So she packed her bags and left, leaving a note to expect the divorce papers. At the time, Bill was devastated at the loss of a wife and his pack but now he accepted that it was better for them both. As far as he knew, Fleur was engaged again and happy these days, and he wished her all the happiness he could never give her.

He looked down at his hands, wrapped around the hot mug, slim and long fingers that held more strength than one would think at first sight. He adjusted the bandage around his middle-finger that covered a deep cut that was healing slower than most of his other scrapes. He could swear he had grown another inch after the attack and was an impressive 6' 3" of strong sinewy build. He has always been active but since he began running in the woods much more and eating more protein, his body continued to grow stronger and warmer. Apparently it was another wolf trait, running a few degrees higher than the regular human body temperature. Poppy was very helpful when she gave him his annual check up a few months ago and suggested how to deal with some of the changes that he was undergoing.

He rotated his head slightly and clicked a few tense spots before finishing his tea and putting on his waistcoat. The goblins in Gringotts preferred wizarding suits to robes due to the impracticality of long robes and their small frames. Bill had spent several years out in Egypt on digs in a ratty pair of jeans and a long sleeve top to keep the sun at bay, and rarely had the chance to wear a suit. He always looked clean in fitted trousers, shirt and a waistcoat but he wasn't going to suffer the stuffy summer in a blazer as well. He snapped his gold shirt armbands into place to keep his sleeves down and headed for the fireplace.

He flooed over to his office and charmed the soot off himself before stepping in and looking at the memos already awaiting in his inbox. He had a quick browse through them and prioritised them according to urgency before he returned to his currently open case of a derelict vault that has passed into the bank's ownership a week ago and needed to be assessed for any curses and dark magic. He was well into his report when a rapid knock on his door interrupted his work.

"Come in," he called, perhaps a little more forcefully than he intended to, stumping down the impatience in his blood. Merlin he couldn't wait to run tonight…

Grindung, one of the executive managers, stepped in with a familiar-looking blond close at heel. All Bill could focus on however was the scent that hit him the moment the door opened. A wolf. No, not a full lycan. A lyco, a part wolf like himself. Someone like him who smelled of human, and the sea, and the earthy wolf. His head snapped up and he suppressed the deep growl that was attempting to climb up from within his chest.

Draco Malfoy.

He stood and walked around his table, barely listening to the introductions Grindung made, announcing that the blond would be joining their department as the new investigator. His attention was however diverted to the light shine to Draco's eyes when their gaze met, hinting at the animal inside that could see in the dark. He could feel his magical core reaching out to the blond curiously but reigned himself in. This was neither the time, nor the place.

When Grindung lapsed into silence following the introduction, Bill forced his muscles to cooperate and extended his hand to the blond. "Pleasure to meet you," the appropriate thing to say, though he was surprised at the deep gravel in his voice.

Draco suppressed a shudder and accepted the offered hand, forcing himself to not show any outward sign of the prickling magic that danced across his skin at the physical contact. An alpha, he just met a lyco alpha and he was equally excited and terrified. No one knew what he had to go through when the Dark Lord took over his household, and very few people knew that he was a lyco himself. This was more than unexpected.

The time when his house was occupied by the evil lord and saturated with dark magic were the worst months of his life. Not only was father too weak to protect mother and himself, but he also allowed the other Death Eaters to treat them like dirt. He could never forget the look in his mother's eyes after he punched Avery to get him off her immobilised form. The bastard liked to do that, petrify women from the neck down and listen to them plead as he took what he wanted form their bodies. After that incident, Avery was so furious with him that he and Lestrange took their revenge on him in the most cruel of ways.

One night they sneaked into his room and past his wards to petrify him and throw him to the wolves, quite literally. When they locked him in the dungeons with Greyback and his lot, Draco knew he was going to either die or leave scarred for life, and he wasn't ready to die just yet. So he fought and screamed, and used magic where he could to fend the pack off, praying that they would stay at kicks and punches and verbal abuse. Sadly it was to no avail. The violent alpha bit his thigh viciously, and though it wasn't a full moon, he could feel the infection take hold in his blood and alter his very being.

When the war finally ended, his father got the dementor's kiss for his crimes and his mother died of an unknown curse, leaving him an orphan with barely any social standing, and less than half of the once grand Malfoy fortune left. It took him three years to finish his N.E.W.T.s and complete a Mastery in runes and artefacts so he could once again build the Malfoy family name while Malfoy industries pulled through and began making profit again. And as everyone healed and the society recovered, so did his social standing and his faith in having a somewhat normal life some time soon.

Even though it was expected of him to marry either Pansy or some other pureblood lady, he never did and decided to finally live true to himself. He never had a preference really but lately found himself drawn towards men more so than women. Nevertheless he remained single, it wasn't as if once whoever he was with found out about his bite, they would stay with him long. He knew that Greyback had bitten a lot of people, turning some into werewolves, changing others into the part-lycan state of never being full wolf or human like himself, but he never actually met any of them before. Now that he was standing in front of one, he didn't know how to deal with the fact that instead of running, all he wanted to do was stay and get closer, drawn to the man before him like a moth to a flame.

"Likewise," he finally pulled himself together enough to respond before they let go of each other, his palm still tingling.

With a last look they parted ways and Bill watched as Grindung led the blond to his new office, right across from Bill's, to settle in. Bill closed his door again and leaned against it heavily, trying to calm his racing pulse. He met several lycos since the war but hasn't yet met one that he wanted to form a pack with or get closer to. And not all of those he had met were alphas either, some were betas searching for a suitable alpha like himself. This felt different. The blond wizard didn't feel like a threat but rather….prey? Maybe, he wasn't sure. He wanted to give chase instead of harming the blond, and that feeling was so unfamiliar he had to sit down and slowly calm down his heart beat. It would however appear that he was to get no reprieve as an hour later, just as he was finally finding his focus, Grindung led the blond back into his office.

"I have a deposition to attend at the Ministry, so I shall leave Mister Malfoy with you, William. I would appreciate if you finished his induction," he said with a severe look, clearly displeased that he had to leave for the court on a Friday afternoon.

"I will do my best before I have to leave for a case review as well," Bill replied politely and motioned for Draco to step inside the office as the goblin closed the door, his footsteps rapidly leaving Bill's office.

There was a beat of silence between them before Draco unwisely took two steps closer and Bill stiffened, a small growl rising in his throat. The blond instantly stilled and had to keep himself from presenting his throat to the alpha, worried that a single movement could make him jump.

Bill gripped the side of the table where he stood, barely managing to stop himself from advancing on the blond. Draco was rooted to the spot where he stood by the office door. He consciously knew he would have to leave, but it appeared he couldn't move. As much as he wanted to run in the other direction, his body was calling out to the alpha now that they were alone and in such close proximity. His pulse was racing, he could feel a bead of sweat travel down between his shoulder blades as he tried to calm himself. And when he noticed the golden flecks in the redhead's blue eyes flash brightly, he knew that the alpha was aware of his desire.

Bill could smell the change in the delicious scent rolling off the blond. That scent, it was new but not unfamiliar. His senses finally registered what it was that he was smelling and he nearly groaned in delight. The blond was an omega, and he was aroused. Fuck. That realisation made him grit his teeth tightly as he tried to stop himself from giving chase. It would be just his luck that he would meet a deliciously smelling omega when he least expected it and the moon had a hold on him.

"Welcome to Gringotts. I'm afraid your induction will have to resume on Monday morning at 7.00 o'clock," he managed to force himself to speak the words slowly but with clear command. "Please excuse me, I am on my way out as well," he added, hoping the blond would take the hint and leave any second now before his resolve broke.

Draco opened his mouth to tell him that he wanted to stay but realised that resisting the clear command would push the man which didn't currently feel very wise. Finally finding his feet, Draco took half a step back and fumbled with the door handle, eyes never leaving the alpha across the room as he continued to back away and exited mutely.

Once the door was closed and their connection broken, he shuddered, forcing his muscles to release some of the tension in his limbs. He didn't expect this. It was supposed to be his first job after graduation and it was meant to set him up in a good position to re-build the Malfoy name. William Weasley was…. he shuddered again, closing his eyes for a moment in memory of that wild magical energy and raw power in those sparking eyes. The most frightening part however was that deep inside he knew this man was exactly what he needed in his life, even if he gets hurt during the chase.


	2. Chapter 2

He drank the last of his now tepid tea and slowly lowered the cup into the sink, his fingers trembling slightly as his body ached to get out of the confines of the cottage for the forest outside. Despite his earlier cold shower, a light sheen of sweat already covered Bill's form, his blood running through his veins hot as Hades. The towel wrapped around his hips was quickly discarded over the back of a chair as he slipped into a pair of loose linen shorts that would not hinder his movement.

No longer able to resist the moon's call, Bill stepped out of the cottage and onto the soft dewy grass of late summer's eve. The tiny droplets tickled the soles of his feet as he stood, still and mute under the gentle caress of the moonlight. A small howl rose in his chest and he let it out as the lupine side of him expanded within his chest and animal instinct merged with human sensibility in harmony. He opened his eyes once more and could feel the change from their usual human state to a sharper, tinted vision. Were he to look into the mirror in that moment, his eyes would be glowing a molten gold, with a singular blue ring around them, the confines of his human body to the lyco within.

A gentle breeze brought the smell of the forest closer, tickling his sensitive nose as he made sure to ward his home and started taking measured steps out of his garden and towards the line of the trees. A bird on a branch to his left, a gentle rustle of the tree tops in the light breeze - there, a squirrel jumping from one branch to another. He paused in step and focused on the smaller animals, listening to their movements and heartbeats, until he felt it. A rabbit, not far, just making his way past the human path towards his own home.

Bill's grin was feral as he gave into the need to chase and started running to catch up with the now alert animal. He dodged stray branches, ducked into bushes and jumped over large roots in his pursuits, until he finally rounded a large oak and threw himself down, his hand closing around the animal's neck. It was a decent sized buck and he didn't indulge often, so he made sure to kill him swiftly and painlessly before heading back to the cabin. Skinned and prepped, he set the meat in his fridge for roasting tomorrow, sending a silent thanks to the forest for the gifts she provided.

Now that he was calmer after the chase, he poured himself a finger of single malt and sipped it as he felt his blood still pulsing with the heat of the moon. His need to chase and run was served, allowing for his other needs to come to surface. He occasionally indulged, heading out to a muggle bar to pick up someone for quick relief, but never brought anyone home or stayed too long. Were he to step into any magical bar, he would automatically be given a wide berth by nearly everyone. To the muggles, he was just the brooding guy who wore contacts and leather, and that's how he liked it.

He tried to resist tonight, not really feeling like leaving his cottage, but the sweet scent of the omega he encountered earlier in the day was still stuck in his nose and fanning his desire. Gods he had never smelt anything like it before. Every lyco had that distinct scent of the earth to them, the element that sustained them and nurtured a wolf's heart. But so many of the alphas and some of the betas he met smelt of wet dog and something raw that was entirely off-putting to his sense. Draco Malfoy smelt like this summer's night, warm but dewy, fresh in a way that enticed Bill to run his nose down the man's pale throat. There was something else, but he couldn't quite place the scent, and he wasn't around the man for long enough to fully register it. At least Monday is a couple of days off and he will be able to catch a break since his nose would be once again dulled a bit.

With that thought in mind he quickly cleaned up and pulled on his black washed out jeans and long-sleeve t-shirt to hide some of the fresh cuts from the forest and his chase. It was warm enough to leave his leather jacket at home so he just slipped into his boots and pushed an errant coppery strand behind his ear. It was only nearing midnight so the club scene would be starting in full swing right about now. Trying to decide what he was in the mood for, he apparated to the Sparrow in London. It was a known gay bar and mixed an interesting crowd of the old school and the younger generation looking to meet in a safe place.

It wasn't that he labelled himself in any way, it would be no use to him to do so since his lupine nature would encourage him towards a person based on their qualities and compatibility, not necessarily gender. He enjoyed the feel of both women and men but after this afternoon, he seemed to have a craving to top, so the Sparrow it was. The crowd was already getting thick as he entered and made his way to the bar. He ordered another whiskey and prowled around the edge of the room until he found a spot to observe the room from.

The dance floor was filling, a few women dotted here and there but the predominantly male crowd was growing heated. He could see some of the older men seated at the bar or having a look around, just enjoying the sight or carefully picking their next possible interest. Bill hid his smile in his glass. He had only turned thirty last year but in terms of the scene, he would be considered on the mature side, no longer amongst the young and eager crowd. A group of younger men in their early twenties joined the dance floor not far from where he was standing and he noticed one of them instantly. Tall, slim, his hair ashen blond and just brushing his shoulders. It wasn't that he specifically looked for blonds but his dating history did point to it as possibly being an unconscious preference. This time he was very much conscious of the fact that he needed to get a certain blond out of his mind, and if this was the way to go about it he would gladly get it out of his system before Monday.

He caught the blond's gaze and after observing him for a moment, his movements became just that bit more sensual, an invitation to admire and desire no doubt. Bill pushed away his disappointment when the blond's eyes were brown instead of sparkling blue but he could most certainly appreciate the lithe beauty before him. He took another sip of his whiskey, allowing his eyes to deliberately roam the enticing display put before him, letting the blond know he appreciated what he saw.

Just as he set his empty glass down on a nearby table and decided to head over to dance with his prey, his nose picked up a scent he could not ignore. Fuck, it couldn't be… of all the bars in London, he would not meet Draco Malfoy in this one.

He turned his head around to see where the scent was coming from and spotted the blond leaving the back hall area where the loos and a few private alcoves known for licentious activities were situated. And he was not alone, a stocky man of just about the same height as the Malfoy heir walked close behind him with a smug, satisfied grin on his face. Fuck. He could smell the delicious combination of the omega's pheromones and sweat mixing with the other man's disgusting cologne and it was making him sick to his stomach.

It was in that moment that Malfoy must have registered him as well because their gaze connected across the short distance between them. Heat simmered in the golden gaze of the tall Alpha, making Draco's body itch with renewed fervour. He took a step closer toward the redhead before registering a warning growl. Despite the loud music filling the room, it was as if he were standing right next to the man in a small empty room. He could hear him loud and clear and halted immediately. Here he was on the night of the full moon, his pheromones potent and libido insatiable, and the Alpha that seemed to be interested in him was smelling another man on his skin. He should probably tell the guy he needed to leave before William Weasley tore into him, but couldn't remember his name and didn't give a damn. Despite the earlier pleasure he received, he couldn't care about his earlier companion one bit. He was still frightened of this pull he seemed to feel toward the Weasley, and inching to run for the man to give chase after him.

Before he could make a decision, Bill once again made it for them both and pushed himself away from the wall, heading out of the club without a backward glance. He should have stayed home…


	3. Chapter 3

Bill slipped into his office and closed the door gently with a relieved sigh. It was already Wednesday and thankfully he hasn't yet bumped into his new colleague. Despite the fact that the full moon had already passed and his senses were no longer quite so sensitive, he would still find himself catching the sweet scent of the omega as he walked along the corridor, the tension in his shoulders starting to take its toll in the form of a tension headache. Perhaps it was time to book in for a massage again….

He was just going through the files from an old family account when he came across an irregularity. There were several items listed as precious family heirlooms on the original vault index, however he could not find them in the list that was supplied by the goblins. He grabbed the list and the appropriate key before taking a cart down several levels into the depth of the vaults in order to check on it himself. When he arrived however, he found the door to the vault already open.

"Azurk?" he called in, wand at the ready as he stepped over the threshold of the vault opening and stopped immediately at the wand aimed at his chest.

Damn, the damp earthy smell of the cavern completely masked the scent of the blond across from him who was just as surprised to see the other man as he was.

Draco cleared his throat and lowered his wand. "Sorry, you startled me. What brings you here?" he tried, hoping they could maybe have an actual conversation without growling at each other.

Bill forced his muscles to unclench and took a step forward, indicating the folder in his hand. "The lists don't match up," he explained.

Draco nodded. "Neither do the transactions," he indicated the receipts and value estimation paperwork in front of him. "It appears someone was falsifying the valuation paperwork in order to inflate their apparent wealth before the auctioning process. For instance, I have a ruby ring valued at two hundred galleons, but actually looking at it it's hardly worth fifty and that's before it became vintage by being worn," he explained, setting the magnifier against his eye again as he examined the ring in finer detail. "This isn't even white gold, it's silver," he invited the redhead to have a look himself.

Bill stepped closer to the blond's working desk and looked at the items before him. Each valuation record was inside a clear evidence bag along with the item in question or the reference slip to the item in the depth of the vault. The young investigator clearly knew what he was doing. He looked at the list of transactions and valuations and set down his own records. "I think we would be wise to compare the inventory discrepancies with the valuation to find out what is actually in the vault, what was valued and sold off, and what remains. That way we have evidence of fraud," he pointed out.

Draco nodded. "There is also a short list of items that have inconclusive or dark magical print. I've highlighted them for you to have a look at," he explained and handed over the list. "Azurk who initially unsealed the value said you may need this as the lead curse breaker," he explained his preparedness.

Bill took it from him, carefully not to let their skin touch. "Thank you. I think it best we work together on this one," he offered and pocketed his cufflinks before rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt, knowing he was about to get covered in dust and possibly potions anyway.

Draco allowed himself a moment of stillness as he watched the man's forearms being revealed, indicative of the hidden corded strength in his tall frame. He tried to keep his calm as he knew that thinking about the Alpha's attraction would only make him release more pheromones to attract him. So instead he looked away and focused on laying the two inventories beside each other in order to make it easier to spot inconsistencies. Either way, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Fuck," Bill swore harshly when the bookcase before him rebounded everything he sent its way so far. There was no way to get around the wards of the bookcase unless he actually saw the weave of the magic to cancel it.

He looked around and made sure the blond was still at the mouth of the vault before he found a desk and sat on it to give himself some comfort. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly, focusing on finding his centre and his magical core. His core pulsed gently against his sternum as he reached through it and followed the magical strings around him to the bookcase in front of him.

It was encased in a large, ominous bubble of spells that appeared like a large dirty purple ball of wool. Once he got close enough with his magic and looked closely, he could see that the large purple weave of protective magic was actually interwoven with green and grey strands. That would explain the layering of protective enchantments and the rebounding curse. The purple string he recognised as a strong protection ward, often times used by pureblood families. It was something he encountered quite regularly. The other two were a problem though.

He began gently poking around the perimeter, looking for a loose thread or a weakness in the wards but couldn't really find one, every attempt to break through the perimeter thwarted and the intricate weave pulsed repulsively at his advances. Damn it, he would need to do some reading for this one. This investigation would take longer than he anticipated…

"Have you seen any files from between 1850 or 80? I haven't been down here yet-" Draco looked up from his notes and stopped short, seeing the man appeared to be in a trance.

He had never before seen a curse breaker at work. It was a demanding, dangerous discipline and very few Slytherins ever embarked on it, preferring to hire people to do the messy part of any business. He didn't however expect to find the man seated atop a desk with his long legs crossed, eyes closed and hands moving in front of his chest in runic patterns he vaguely recognised while a magical field pulsed around the bookcase. He leaned against the nearby chest of drawers and observed for a few moments, feeling his own magic reacting to the Alpha's powerful presence. This time however, thanks to the moon being on their side and its power waning, he was much more drawn to the man based on personal attraction rather than an inherent need to mate with him. Oh it was still there, he wouldn't mind getting bent over that desk and fucked six ways to Sunday. But perhaps, they could even get to know each other and see where this led. He wasn't usually the type to violate the 'no workplace romance' rule but they seemed to be drawn to each other for some reason so why should they continue to fight it?

Bill gave the protective barrier one last prod but it wouldn't budge. There was nothing for it, he would have to hit the books. With a sigh he came out his trance and rolled his neck around as his magic settled back into his magical core, running a pleasant shiver down his spine. It was only then that he noticed the blond observing his silently. "Everything alright?" he asked as he uncrossed his legs and stood up, straightening his vest and checking his pocket watch. Merlin it was nearly seven pm, they needed to get out of here.

"Fine, was just checking if you've seen some files but I'm guessing they're there," he pointed at the bookcase. "No luck?" he asked.

Bill shook his head. "I need to identify two of the spells woven into the regular wards, I'll do some reading tomorrow and hopefully we'll get to access those files. Especially if they will let us know at what point this vault began its downfall," he pointed out and passed the blond steadily as he headed for the mouth of the vault again.

There was a brief moment when their sleeves brushed and he had to lock his arm in place, first clenching inside his pocket momentarily before there was thankfully enough distance between them once more.

"I'll see you down here at nine tomorrow morning then?" Draco asked as they gathered their blazers and headed for their separate carts.

"You'll have to start without me, I've been witness-summoned in a theft case in the morning. I should join you by lunch though," he countered and locked up after them before they stood beside their carts for a moment.

"I'll bring some lunch so we can work uninterrupted?" Draco suggested, hoping it would be a step in the right direction for his relationship with the alpha. Not to mention the nagging feeling of wanting to show the man he could take care of him. He hated this hormone thing.

Bill considered him for a moment before offering one of his rakish smiles, his wolfish side oddly pleased at this arrangement. "Deal. I'll bring some fresh coffee," he countered and got into his cart, securing his file and blazer in the safe travel box next to his seat. "See you tomorrow," he nodded and off he was, his cart quickly speeding off, the ride always exhilarating.

Draco calmed his fluttering stomach but allowed a pleased grin to stretch his lips. It was a step in the right direction, and perhaps maybe soon he would get bent over that desk. In the meantime, maybe another trip to the club scene to scratch that itch though…


	4. Chapter 4

He cursed under his breath and pulled on a clean shirt despite the itch traveling along his skin. Full moon was due in two days and he decided to be more practical than last month and instead work from home. It wasn't difficult to persuade his director to do so, after all they still haven't finalised the research into the Fawley family accounts that have been valuated wrongly, and were half-full of dark magical objects. That cabinet was testing both his patience and his skillset, as he continued to research the origin of those blasted spells keeping it impenetrable. And what if he finally solved the runic puzzle of the wards around the wardrobe? What could possibly be hidden inside it that required that level of protection? Dark magical object? A corpse? Not that it would be his first one… A plague of some sort? Not that he didn't manage to isolate a few of those back in Egypt…. Whatever it was, he would have to make sure he was working alone and Draco was out of the vault.

Thinking about the blond made his nostrils flare, almost in search of his delicious, delicate scent. Over the past three weeks, they've managed to find level ground as individuals and colleagues. He actually found the blond's sense of humour and sharp remarks funny, and admired the way he methodically and precisely worked through his list, cataloguing everything and correcting the valuation on some of the objects. It was tiring work requiring a lot of focus, and the stone walls of the vault were often oppressive without a hint of sunlight all day. They took turns popping out to fetch fresh coffee and take away lunch, which he found integral to his sanity. Having those ten minutes to himself, either alone in the vault or out in the fresh air, was definitely helping keep his calm around the young omega. He couldn't confidently say that he could resist him now that he spent more time around his scent and got used to resisting the temptation the best he could, but they were doing better.

He just wasn't prepared to risk it this close to the full moon. He last saw Draco two days ago and was glad it was a brief meeting. He had been summoned to court to provide specialist witness testimony and it took forever for his turn, meaning he had only about half an hour to get to his office, pick up all his paperwork and research and clock out for work from home for the next few days. Draco was just coming out of his office and the omega's scent hit him like a freight train. It was growing strong again, needy, heated, reacting to the growing fullness of the moon. They both paused in step, looking at each other and breathing in deeply before Bill summoned all the paperwork from his desk into his arms and walked away as fast as he could. If he had turned around, he wouldn't have been able to walk away from the crestfallen omega.

What he forgot to do in his haste to get away from the blond is actually grab the two books that were in the drawer of his table, that he needed to work from. There was nothing for it as they were both on loan from the Magical Library in Glasgow and he had no other way to procure a copy but to fetch the ones from his office. He wrestled the buttons into their assigned holes and tucked the shirt into his trousers before shrugging on his waistcoat, planning the visit in his head.

Apparate on the bank steps.

Keep head down, disillusion himself once past the initial corridor where it would not be frowned upon by the goblins.

Creep into his office, grab the books, and get the fuck out of there.

He could do that without anyone noticing, right? Right. He shuddered, thinking of what could potentially happen if he bumped into Draco.

The problem was, he had no idea how far he would go and if he could stop. Would he mate him? Absolutely. Would he mark the blond? Quite possibly, in a heat of the moment. He smelled far too good to be left without a pack and the Alpha wolf within Bill's chest was rearing to fuck and claim. But that was not consent, neither was it something he wanted to do without giving it proper thought. If he did mark Draco, there was no going back. It wouldn't just be an Alpha taking an omega during the moon, but an Alpha making pack with his omega. He wasn't sure he was ready for that, neither did he think Draco wanted that.

Wolf and oftentimes werewolf Alphas and omegas got paired through a heat created to encourage cubs, 'the Fever' as they often called it. With lycos, it was a bit more complicated because they didn't have the full attributes and the wolf within them wasn't quite as dominant. It was a wonder even that they still turned out with a pack affiliation like this. There hasn't been a time when he mated an omega, so Bill couldn't tell what would happen. Knotting? Likely not. Could lyco omegas go into heats? He couldn't tell as he never heard of a case yet. Would they be able to procreate? In this particular case, absolutely not. Male bodies were not made to carry children, lyco or not. If he did meet a female omega though, it could be whole other story. Magic was a volatile thing and they were already toeing the line between human and beast unnaturally. Who know what could really happen.

Just as he was getting ready to head to the office, there was a loud crack of apparition just outside his wards, the magical perimeter set up to warn him of any intruders with unsavoury intention. There was none, only an urgent knock on his front door. He walked over to it, worried it was something to do with his parents but stopped short as he saw the blond on the other side of the glass panel set into the wooden frame of the door. There, on his threshold, stood Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco tried not to fidget, not to claw at his itching skin, but it was proving so very difficult. He didn't know what was happening initially, he'd never felt this way before. This all consuming need, this flush to his skin, a heat that was consuming him from within, and the wolf in his chest clawing its way out at the heavy fullness of the moon in the sky. He couldn't bear it. He couldn't work, he couldn't concentrate, he couldn't sleep. There was just no escape.

It started two days ago, he felt a bit on edge but shrugged it off as the influence of the moon. And then he bumped into William by their offices and all he wanted to do was offer himself to the man and feel those strong arms wrap around him possessively. He nearly keened in delight when the Alpha's scent filled his nose for a sweet moment. But it was over before he even knew it, and he watched heartbroken as the redhead summoned his things and once again severed the pull between them as he walked away. Three times now the Alpha walked away from him and for some reason it felt more and more distressing each time. This time though, he wouldn't be able to walk away, because William was the only one who could help him.

He ached, he sweated through the night and got no sleep whatsoever before locking himself in his library and searching all the books on werewolves and wolves he could find. If he was correct, he was entering into the Fever, something that never happened before. Perhaps it was triggered by the presence of such a strong Alpha wolf, the omega within him responding by pushing for their mating this way. He couldn't tell and had no way to be sure, but one thing he knew, and that was that only this Alpha could help him through this Fever or they would both go mad.

"William," he croaked in relief when he spotted the man on the other side if the door. Merlin he looked a sight, in his barely put together shirt and waistcoat, hair pulled back messily into a bun and eyes glowing with the gold of his wolf. He was fucking perfect, this will be his Alpha.

Bill stood stock still, taking in the blond before him with growing alarm. The flushed cheeks, the sweat on his temple, the need in his voice and that sweet fucking smell so strong even through the door, he almost felt lightheaded. Fuck, this wasn't just the moon. It appeared he had his answer. A lyco omega could go into heat, and the Alpha inside him purred in pleasure at the sight of the needy young wolf.

"Alpha, please…I need you…" Draco pressed a warm palm to the cool glass pane, his heated gaze piercing and dark with desire.

Bill stepped closer to the door but didn't move to open it. "I don't think…this is a good idea…." he tried to argue, though now sensed that stepping closer had been a huge mistake. The wolf within his was clawing at his self control and it was rapidly declining.

Draco shook his head fervently. "No, please don't turn me away….I have the Fever, I need an Alpha to ride it out with….I need you, Alpha. I need you to take me," he positively keened, the close proximity to the man not helping. He could feel his belly clenching, his knees weakening as he wanted to sink to the ground and let this powerful Alpha have him.

Bill leaned his forehead against the glass, panting with the effort to stay still. "You are sure about this? There are other Alphas out there…I could help you find one…" he offered, needing absolute consent.

Draco was already shaking his head vehemently. "No, no one else… I need you Alpha, take me. I'm yours…" he whispered, his warm breath steaming up the glass before him.

It was all Bill needed to hear and could take at the moment as his wolf reared up at those powerful words and practically tore the door open. He pulled the blond into his arms and sighed in relief as their bodies finally converged.

Draco didn't hesitate, pushing his tall, lean body against Bill's more solid frame and accepted the hungry kiss plundering his lips without complaint. Finally, fucking finally was he held and kissed, and he could feel the Alpha's warm body pressing into his own, not a breath between their forms as they acquainted themselves with each other. He didn't wish to challenge the Alpha but his need came forth, driving him to nip Bill's bottom lip in retaliation for making him wait so long.

A soft warning growl was his answer as Bill kicked the door shut, his wards rising and humming around the cottage to keep them safe. They stumbled towards the end of the hallway, limbs tangling, clothing being pulled and torn in places as their need to feel skin grew exponentially now the they were so close and finally touching. Draco's very blood was on fire as he finally pushed the Alpha's trousers down his legs and groaned at the sight of the heavy cock that sprung from its confines. He scrambled up onto the soft sheets, the material itching his feverish skin, and turned over onto his hands and knees, presenting himself to the man's hungry gaze.

Bill was tired of denying himself, denying them both the pleasure of mating and enjoying each other. His self control in tatters, he kicked off his trousers and got on the bed behind the blond, kneeling between his spread knees. He was a fucking vision, flushed milky skin, all lean and smooth, pliant into his every single touch. He wasted no time in summoning the lube from his nightstand, intent on preparing the omega for their joining. He was halted however when the blond quickly muttered some spells, his spine arching as his opening appeared to pulse and quake.

"I'm ready Alpha please…Just please have me," he begged, knowing he would be mortified under normal circumstance, but if he wasn't filled soon, his fever could turn dangerous.

He almost sobbed with relief when a firm callused hand caressed the length of his spine before grabbing his hips to steady them both as inch by glorious inch filled his needy opening, stretching muscles that haven't been used this way in many months. Draco's hands scrambled at the sheets, gripping them tightly at the dull ache that accompanied their blissful joining, but he was too high strung to care. He nodded after a few moments of stillness and keened as the Alpha withdrew from him nearly all the way before sinking back in more firmly that the first time. He knew they wouldn't be gentle with each other but appreciated that even in their need, he was being cared for this way.

"Okay?" Bill's husky question came close with another gentle but deep thrust, and he nodded vigorously.

"Yes Alpha, please…I need more…" he coaxed and cried out in agonising bliss when the redhead picked up the tempo, the trusts steady and deep as he took possession of his body.

The sound of their panting and small sounds of pleasure were being drowned out by the loudness his own rapid heartbeat as his breath quickened, the coil in his belly tightening further. It was only when Bill adjusted his angle slightly that Draco suddenly found his back arching with the intensity of his pleasure, as a tender spot within him was hit dead on. The air was forced out of his lungs as Bill continued to thrust at this angle, the coil in his belly snapping at the onslaught.

"Oh fuck," Bill cursed as the muscles around him clenched firmly, inhibiting any further movement as the blond came copiously onto the sheets beneath them. Without even having been touched.

Bill stayed still and steady, in awe of the panting omega before him. He had to admit Draco Malfoy was quite something. Intelligent, snarky, funny, and bloody gorgeous. Whatever happens, they would ride this heat out together and see where it took them. The wolf within his chest purred as he made his decision and gently withdrew from within the blond's tantalising warmth, still hard and in need himself.

Draco keened, turning to look at him in panic. No, they couldn't be done yet, he needed more, so much more. "Alpha…" he reached for the redhead, his worry clear in his tone.

Bill offered him a soft smile and cast a charm to tidy up the sheets before pulling the blond into his arms, laying him back down on the pillows before his larger frame covered him. Now that the initial desperate need was taken care of, he wanted to enjoy his sweet omega.

"Don't worry, we're not done yet. I've got you…" he promised and pulled the blond's thigh up higher around his waist before once again connecting their bodies, this time gently, taking his time to not aggravate sensitive body beneath him.

Draco sighed in pleasure as he was filled this way, looking into the golden eyes of the Alpha above him. He knew the moment they met, William Weasley was going to change his life. Being held beneath him like this with such care, he knew this was the Alpha he wanted to belong to.

"Ready?" Bill asked, his hips moving with gentle thrusts to build up their passion together.

"Yes Alpha, I am yours," he whispered again before his lips were claimed with another impassioned kiss….

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

The steaming cup of tea was very much needed today, and Bill inhaled deeply the strong scent of the Welsh tea blend he preferred. His body was sore in all the right ways, and he enjoyed the moment of peace in the morning as the sun peaked over the valley beneath his cottage. A pair of smooth pale arms wrapped around his middle, a cool nose nuzzling his shoulder blade affectionately.

"You're out of bed early," Draco hummed, pressing his cheek against the smooth freckled skin before him.

"Just a bit restless because of the moon. Did you sleep well?" he asked, turning in the blond's embrace to lean down and kiss him gently.

"Hmmm I did, though I did miss you in bed," he grinned impishly, forever insatiable around his Alpha.

The past couple of months were very much a new territory for them both. Draco's heat lasted three days and they rode it out together in Bill's cottage, sleeping and talking in between the needy love making. It was on the fourth morning spent together that Bill realised he didn't want to let go of the man in his arms. Their wolves were clearly very compatible, as Draco displayed every sign of feeling safe and contented in his care, and he was tired of being lovely. He resisted claiming the blond with a mark, boding them as a pack just yet.

They tried going back to their separate lives but it proved difficult, as they shared more and more lunches and coffee breaks, the bond that solidified between them during the heat difficult to break. Bill finally caved in and invited Draco to move in with him for a few weeks to try and see if their wolves were more settled if they lived together. He could already tell that the wolf in him was more contented than ever before.

"Any regrets?" Draco asked softly, seeing his pensive gaze.

Bill looked down at him and offered that charming smile Draco fell in love with weeks ago. "Not one." He knew he was looking at his future pack in that very moment.

**Fin.**


End file.
